


Give and Take

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tea allows Shaun to break through to her.





	Give and Take

**Give and Take**

Every breath was a struggle, intensified by her desperate need to calm down; the words repetitive in her mind –  _my baby_.

The assumption of Todd’s guilt ran rapid through town, but it brought her no closure; the man she loved, the father of her child, had been taken from her.

It felt like drowning, failing her arms for not a damn thing within reach and gasps for breath only depriving her of more air. 

Her vision blurred, somewhere between the stress and steady flow of tears, as she clutched the cloth at her stomach, in desperate need of center.

“Tea?” Just the low growl of his husky tone caused her to let go, allowing herself to fall against him the moment his was near, “What the hell are you doing out here by yourself?”

“He did it. He shot Victor. He made me hold my husband as he died, Shaun. How am I—“

“You can’t think about any of that right now.” He took on the majority of her weight as his arm slid around her waist and helped her stand strong, “You got a baby on board who needs a pretty steady ride. This is not the way to make it happen. Now, we gotta get you home.”

“I can’t go back to that house. I can’t look everywhere and see him when I know—“

Shaun began to nod as she trailed off, beginning to guide her away out of the chilly air and towards an unknown sanctuary, “Fine, but there’s no way I’m leaving you alone. You need a hot meal and some rest. So no arguing with me, let’s just get you out of here.”

Tea allowed a relieved smile to emerge on her lips, letting out a bittersweet laugh, “Lead the way, big guy.”

 


End file.
